Arranging objects in single file rows is useful in order to reduce the space occupied by the objects themselves, so as to be able to pack them in packages that are the least bulky possible.
The state of the art discloses various devices for arranging objects comprising a first end and a projecting edge arranged in proximity to the first end, for example capsules for preparing beverages like coffee or similar, in single file rows for subsequent packaging thereof.
Known devices, however, have various drawbacks. Often, indeed, known devices are complicated and expensive to make. Moreover, known devices from the state of the art are bulky. Indeed, they foresee the use of structures, of the rail type, for transporting the objects that are long and follow articulated paths.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to at least partially solve the aforementioned problems.
More specifically, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a machine for arranging objects, comprising a first end and a projecting edge arranged close to the first end in an alternate manner in single file rows, which is simple and cost-effective to make. Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a machine that is not bulky and therefore foresees short and simple paths for the objects to be organised. Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a method for arranging objects, comprising a first end and a projecting edge arranged close to the first end in an alternate manner in single file rows, which is simple and efficient.